


Small Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, idk what else to tag, jailor is a shy cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jailor jails Jester and they have an interesting conversation.





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I found any Jester x Jailor fanfics. I kind of ship it because I think it would be cute for Jester to just flirt with Jailor while hes in jail (I can't get away with this in the game bc they wouldn't put up with this and just kill me xd). Also I'm kinda sleep deprived rn so if it's not all that good thats why.

The Jester waited in the chair of his cell. He was handcuffed and brought to jail as soon as the sun set and everybody left to their homes. He rested his handcuffed hands on the table, tapping his fingers against the table. He heard footsteps coming near and the cell door opening. The figure stood at the door of the cell. The light in the cell was dim, so the Jester couldn’t properly see his face.

“What’s your role in all of this?” The Jailor asked.

“Hello Jailor.” The Jester greeted.

“Hi...” The Jailor awkwardly greeted. “Anyways, I asked for your role.”

“It’s kinda funny how you jailed me, when you’re the one who should be arrested for stealing my heart.” The Jester winked.

“You -” The Jailor was caught off guard. He put a hand on his face and felt his face heating up. “Flirting won’t make me not kill you. I can and will execute you if I think you’re suspicious.”

“Aww, I just want to give you my love and THIS is how you treat me. I have the worst luck when it comes to love.” The Jester complained sadly.

“Please just tell me your role.” The Jailor just wanted to be done with this.

“Alright, I’m a medium. The dead people say that Dexter is suspicious. They say that he’s probably a serial killer.” The Jester lied, unknown to the Jailor.

“I guess that’s fair. I was onto him as well. This just confirms my suspicions.” The Jailor said mostly to himself.

“So….” The Jester changed the topic “How are you on this evening?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask.” The Jailor replied.

“Oh no reason. I just figured you must be stressed from working. And also, before all of this started, you never seemed to be the social type.” The Jester said.

“Yeah...I usually just leave my prisoners in the cell for the night after I’m done talking to them. I don’t do small talk that much.” The Jailor said.

“Well you’re talking to me now.” The Jester said. “We can talk some more. You must be lonely. I’m also lonely. What a coincidence!”

The Jailor stepped closer into the light, so his face was now visible to the Jester. He sat down on the chair across from him.

“I’m only taking these off because I feel like you won’t kill me if I do.” The Jailor said as he took off the Jester’s handcuffs.

The Jester held the Jailor’s hands as he took the handcuffs off. “Wow now that I can see you in the light, I just realized how gorgeous you are.”

The Jailor just looked away and pulled his hands away. 

“Wow you’re so shy. That’s kind of cute to be honest.” The Jester just smiled at him.

“Anyways,” The Jailor got up. “I’m going to bed. If you need anything just yell for me. Goodnight.” He locked the cell door and went into his room nearby. 

He lied down on the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep, but all of his thoughts were about this mysterious man claiming to be the medium. He eventually fell asleep and had pleasant dreams.


End file.
